


11.Dead Wrong

by Hetalia1912



Series: YG Family 50 themes [11]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Demons Are Assholes, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Gen, Hunter Jiyong, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, Not Really Character Death, Possible Character Death, Vampire Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Vampire Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: YG Family 50 themes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460578





	11.Dead Wrong

**8:12 PM**

"This better be important Seunghyun."

Seunghyun just gave Jiyong a smirk as the younger man approached him with a very annoyed expression."Trust me,it is."He said but Jiyong didn't look that convinced,raising an eyebrow at Seunghyun's words.


End file.
